Amnesia
by SeraphimStarlight13
Summary: After a fire erupts in their school, something happens to Sophie and she is left with the challenge of remembering the people around her as well as her loved ones. Might be slightly OOC. No flames, please! AU
1. Caged in Fire

**KIA12: Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry I've been MIA for the past few months. I kinda went onto a hiatus and took a break when writer's block decided I would be its next victim -_-. But I finally managed to come up with an interesting idea to write about :D! Thank goodness!**

**Random person: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**KIA12: Alright, alright! Chill! Do the disclaimer then!**

**Random person (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury.**

**KIA12: Please excuse or feel free to point out any mistakes you happen to catch! Enjoy!**

* * *

Black and red was all they saw as they stood on the lawn far away from their burning school; the blackness of the smoke, the dancing red flames of the fire as they swallowed the streams of water as if it were droplets of dew. Nothing scared them more right now. Light Academy stood for 22 years, only choosing the best of the best. They were trained to be elegant mages, heroic knights, some were valiant assassins, and others were invisible ninjas. However, fear pierced their hearts as reality dawned on them the minute that one simple spark spread out of control. Fortunately, everyone made it out safe, or so they thought….

"Wales!" a chorus of three voices, two female and one male, rang across the field.

"Huh?" Wales Lock, an advanced knight, spun around at the sound of his name, only to get tackled to the ground by two girls while the male stood off to the side with an amused smile on his face.

One of the girls was his sister, Madoka Lock **(1)**, who was an intermediate mage while the other was one of their best friends, Hikaru Hasama, also an intermediate mage. Lastly, the entertained male off to the side was Ginga Hagane, Madoka's boyfriend and one of the strongest knights at the academy, who, if it weren't for his laziness to turn in most of his homework and him falling asleep in most of his classes that didn't involve combats or battles, would've been able to graduate early. **(A/N I know. Crazy, right? Ginga: HEY! What's that supposed to mean?! Me: O.O NOTHING!)**

"Hey, guys. Where's Sophie?" Wales asked as Madoka and Hikaru got off him and he stood up from the ground.

However, before any of the three could answer, the music defense teacher, Ms. Harmony, frantically ran up to Principle Holly, out of breath and panting as if she ran a marathon and back.

"Principle Holly! One of my students is missing! I've searched everywhere, but I can't find her!" she cried between intakes of oxygen.

"What?! Who is the student?" Principle Holly asked, worry setting in as she watched the fire slowly increase from the corner of her eye.

"Sophie Dawn," Ms. Harmony replied, her breathing going back to normal.

However, for Wales, his heart stopped as color drained from his face. Sophie was his girlfriend, and to hear that she was missing and could possibly still be in the flaming mess of their school, he was petrified. Without thinking, since his thoughts were only on Sophie and her safety, he ran towards the school before anyone could stop him. However, those who saw them were thinking that he either gone insane or suicidal, whispers already passing along throughout the crowd of students.

"Oh my goodness. What is he doing?"

"Why is that idiot running back into the school?"

"Who is that? He's gonna get himself killed!"

"That's Wales Lock. I heard he was half-insane. Has he finally lost it?"

Ignoring the whispers and the looks from his fellow peers, Wales managed to successfully slip inside through an unlit entrance, smoke immediately replacing the fresh oxygen in his lungs. Covering his mouth, he searched for the closest staircase, knowing that the music defense classroom was upstairs so Sophie had to be there or somewhere on the second floor for it was too dangerous to even consider going down as the fire had eaten a good majority of the stairwells. As he raced up the handful of steps that managed to survive this long, dodging small flares of flame and burning boards of wood along the way, he kept an eye out for his emerald-eyed beauty, unaware of a flaming support beam above his head. When Wales finally heard the splintering of the wood and the sound of the blazing timber falling through the air, he casted one quick glance up before jumping out of the way, coolly landing in a kneeling position. Giving a single, quick glance around and seeing that it was safe, he stood up and continued to search for any signs of his girlfriend among the burning disaster. He checked every room, every closet along the way, leaving no corner unsearched, whether it was going up in flames or not.

"Come on, Sophie. Where are you?" he muttered quietly to himself.

The smoke was getting thicker, the flames growing. Wales realized he didn't have a lot of time before the entire building would collapse on top of him, and possibly Sophie, wherever she is. He was nearing the end of the hallway, where the fire seemed to be at its most ferocious, and was about to give up and search downstairs when he heard soft crying coming from one of the classrooms in the middle of all the flames. Despite the crackling of the fire and the splintering of the building around him, it was amazing how he had heard it loud and clear. Reaching the classroom from where the sobbing came from, he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. He looked in through the small window to see a girl with light blue hair on the floor with her head in her hands and shaking violently.

_'Sophie' _he immediately thought.

Forgetting the doorknob, he took a few steps back before kicking down the door, ripping it clean off of its hinges. Being an advanced knight with extra training _did _have its advantages. He tossed the door to one side as the flames greedily devoured and gobbled it up for fuel and energy despite the fact it had the entire rest-of-the building to eat. Wales knew he had to be swift if he wanted to make it out in time with Sophie before the fire eats them up as well. He ran over next to the girl, frowning as he saw her tense up and flinch, but knowing it wasn't because of the flares dancing slowly through the open entrance. He placed a hand on her shoulder, only to have her slap it away and completely avoid his touch.

"Sophie….."

* * *

**1: I needed someone to be Wales' sister and Madoka was the closest one since I didn't want to put any OCs in this except for the teachers and adults due to the lack of them on the show for me to use.**

**KIA12: I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to leave any suggestions or ideas for me to use! Until next time, peace out!**


	2. Explanation

**KIA12: Hey, everyone! Can't believe it's almost summer :D! For those of you who are already out of school, I HATE YOU T.T! JK JK JK. BUT IT'S SO UNFAIR Q.Q! But Happy Summer :)! Unfortunately, we still have two weeks, and the last of our exams .. Everything/everyone is crazy! The teachers are torturing us enough to last them through the entire summer T.T! Anyway! Back on topic, hit it, Wales!**

**Wales (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury.**

**KIA12: Thank you :D! Please excuse or feel free to point out any mistakes you happen to catch! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sophie…"

"Leave me alone," her muffled voice choked out through sobs and tears.

"I'm not leaving you, especially not in here," Wales replied, casting a cautioned glance at the flares slowly spreading into the room through the open doorway and the few blazes on the ceiling. Time was running out for the pair.

"I don't care. Just leave me," Sophie answered.

Wales dropped and knelt down beside her before laying a hand on her shoulder again, only to receive the same exact reaction.

"Don't touch me!" the blue-haired mage screamed, looking up with her eyes glittering with tears.

"Please come with me," her boyfriend pleaded, hating the weakness in his voice, but Sophie was the only one who could bring out the sides of him he'll never show anyone else.

"Forget it. Just leave me here to die...," Sophie's voice trailed off at the end, fresh tears pooling over the edge like a waterfall.

Wales did a double-take. Suicide and death was the last thing he thought his girlfriend would ever think of doing. If he was extremely worried before, he was practically hyperventilating now.

"Sophie, why on earth would you ever think I would do that?" he asked, firmly.

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at him, keeping a strong, but gentle, grip when she tried to pry them off.

"Let go of me!" she cried out, struggling against his hold.

"Not until you tell me what's going on and why you're trying to kill yourself!" Wales retaliated, startling the green-eyed girl as she flinched at the tone of his voice.

She stopped fighting, looking down and feeling small and scared under the hardened stare of the carrot-haired knight. A few tears slipped out and slid down her porcelain cheeks, some splashing into her lap while others splattered onto her clenched hands. Wales' gaze softened immensely at seeing her reaction to what he had done as guilt washed over him. He reached up and gently wiped some of the tears away, his touch softly reassured her when he felt her tense up.

"Sophie, please don't cry. It'll be alright. Now, what's going on?" he asked in a comforting tone, not like the icy, hard voice he used earlier.

"…" Sophie said, but all Wales caught was incoherent mumbling.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow, his look telling her to repeat what she said.

"I said…" she mumbled once again, and like last time, he couldn't decipher her message.

"Sophie, stop mumbling. I can't understand what you're saying," Wales shook his head, exasperated as Sophie sighed, defeated.

"I…..saw you and Lera kiss at your locker the other day," Sophie finally choked out quietly as fresh tears sprung to her emerald orbs. "You know if you love her, you could've just told me. I would've understood. But, why?"

Wales gasped at first before exhaling deeply. He didn't notice that she was watching them the other day, and should've told her the truth. Hearing him sigh, Sophie prepared herself for the worst. However, what the carrot-haired individual did next shocked and relieved her. He pulled the emerald-eyed girl up against him and embraced her tightly. Looking down at her sadly, he gave a sweet smile.

"Because I don't," Wales answered, earning him a questioning look.

"What?" Sophie's eyes widened slightly as she pulled away to look at him.

He gently cupped her cheek in one hand and kissed her forehead softly, pulling her in again as the smile never left his soft features.

"I love you, and only you," he muttered reassuringly in her ear.

Sophie didn't pull away this time, but instead, buried her face in his shoulder as the tears started flowing, soaking Wales' blue shirt. However, he didn't care and just allowed his girlfriend to continue drenching it. She was more important than a silly old shirt anyway.

"But then, why did you kiss her?" Sophie painfully choked out.

"I didn't. It was an accident. She tripped and crashed into me, but luckily, I didn't fall. Unfortunately, we ended up kissing, but we both agreed to pretend it never happened. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you the truth earlier," Wales explained, hugging her tighter, closer before shaking his head and chuckling. "She slapped me afterwards, too. And I know this probably pretty much shattered every bit of trust you had in me, but please, forgive me?"

Sophie couldn't form words so through choked sobs and tears of relief, she nodded her head vigorously. Wales let out a breath of relief he didn't realize he had held. His girlfriend actually forgave him, and after giving her every reason to hate him, she still loved him. Wales pulled the emerald-eyed mage up gently, placing his lips to her soft ones. Sophie missed his kisses; the feeling of bliss that came with his touch, the floating sensation like she's on cloud nine, the sparks that jumped between them as they connected. Nothing felt better.

They separated after a minute, the words "breathe" and "oxygen" screamed at them in their minds. Suddenly, the splintering of wood and small flares falling down beside them jolted the two back to reality and their current situation: the burning school around them.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Wales urged as Sophie nodded, being pulled to her feet.

They ran out of the room, quickly jumping over the small wall of fire around their ankles. Locating the stairway that survived the longest, they began to descend, heading for an exit, but it seemed like the flames blocked every possible route. Finally, they saw one that looked the least surrounded by the blaze, and it lead straight to the lawn where everyone else was. However, as they neared, a huge support beam fell in front of them, just 4 feet from the exit. They were also losing oxygen fast, smoke replacing it. Wales cursed under his breath, looking around for another escape.

"WALES! SOPHIE!" a voice screamed from the outside over the crackling.

"Huh?" the duo searched for the owner of the voice, eventually locating Ginga.

"ARE YOU GUYS OK?" he yelled again.

"We're fine! Just get us out of here quick! We're losing oxygen!" Wales shouted back, hoarsely. He was starting to get lightheaded from yelling. The oxygen in his lungs was already scarce; the screaming didn't help.

"HOLD ON A WHILE LONGER!" Ginga then disappeared, going to get some help.

"Wales…," Sophie's small voice whimpered beside him as he felt her grip on his hand slip and go limp, her collapsing to the ground a second later. She was breathing heavily and seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Sophie!" Wales cried out, terrified as he knelt down beside her and laid her head in his lap, gently stroking her hair to calm her.

He was robbed even more of his oxygen now, and knew he didn't have long before he fainted as well. Wales eventually collapsed, but before everything around him disappeared, the last thing he remembered was the splintering of a door and several voices screaming.

"Wales! Sophie!"

His world then went black…..

* * *

**KIA12: Hope you all liked it :). I'm so sorry for the late update, but so much drama has been happening in my life right now. I'll probably not update for a while, maybe a few months, I don't know. Or if a miracle breaks through, an update before I leave on my vacation in China :D! Until next time, peace out!**


	3. Hospitalized

**SS13: Hey, guys! As all, maybe most, of you have noticed, I have changed my username. No particular reason why, just felt like I needed a new one. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I just got lazy and since it was summer, it's not exactly the best combination for fast updates. Fear not, I am not dead. Though most of you probably knew that...Anyway, again, I am so sorry. However, I doubt updates are gonna come any faster due to school starting soon for me (8/26). But I will TRY to update every few weeks or so. Please do not lose faith in me as I will attempt to the best of my ability. Now, I hope you like this chapter! Ginga, disclaimer will ya?**

**DISCLAIMER: SeraphimStarlight13 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fight/Masters/Fury.**

**SS13: Please excuse or feel free to point out any mistakes you might happen to catch! And please leave suggestions as well!**

* * *

"Wales? Hey, Wales. Wake up!"

The carrot-haired knight groaned before straining to open his eyes. His head pounded and his body ached. As his aqua-blue eyes came into focus, he wasn't quite sure exactly he was looking at. It was just a mangled mess of red, blue, and golden-brown. He blinked before realizing it was Ginga up in his face, literally 3 inches away. He jumped before grabbing his pillow and beating Ginga senseless with it, his achiness forgotten.

"Uncle! Uncle!" the redhead cried, trying to shield himself with his arms.

Wales ceased his attack, falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes again, massaging his temples.

"Ginga, you idiot…..," he groaned as the said-boy sat up on his bed again.

"Excuse me for-,"

He was cut off by the door slamming open and a female scream.

"GINGA, YOU IDIOT!" Madoka's voice rang, loud and clear. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTURB WALES WHILE HE'S RESTING!"

"Why is everyone picking on me?!" Ginga went into the emo corner while drawing circles on the floor.

Wales shook his head before reopening his eyes and actually taking in his surroundings this time. He was in a small white room that was way too bright for his liking as the lightness assaulted his eyes. There was a big window covered by white curtains to his right and an ugly green couch and the door on his left. His arm was hooked up to a machine and was lucky his arm didn't come loose when he was beating Ginga to a pulp. There were a few places on his body that were bandaged, but not enough to really worry him. Along with Ginga and Madoka, Julian, Klaus, and Hikaru were also crowded into the room.

"Hey, where am I?" the blue-eyed knight asked, finding his voice even though it was extremely hoarse. He coughed a few times before regaining his composure.

"You're in the hospital. Actually, you've been unconscious here for more than a week now after the firefighters pulled you and Sophie out from the burning building," Hikaru answered, stepping up and handing him a glass of water.

Wales gulped the water down and sighed as the cool liquid quenched his dry throat. He laid the empty glass on the table beside him before closing his eyes, only for them to snap open half-a-second later.

"Wait, where's Sophie? How is she? Is she alright?" the carrot-haired male questioned, anxious and voice dripping with concern.

The others shared a worried expression, each hoping someone else would answer him instead of them. Silence engulfed the group for a minute or so until Madoka spoke up, her voice quiet as she suddenly declared the plain, boring, white-tiled floor the most interesting thing in the world.

"We….we don't know. She's still out cold and the doctors haven't told us anything yet…," she answered, worried.

Wales immediately started to get up, wanting to see his girlfriend. He swung his legs out from under his covers and winced as they landed on the cold, hard floor, pressure being applied to his still-weak muscles.

"Wales! What are you doing?! You have to rest!" Hikaru exclaimed, signaling Klaus to hold him down.

"I have to see Sophie. Where is she?" Wales struggled against Klaus' grip, not getting very far as his energy wasn't quite replenished after just waking up. He started coughing again before trying to cease them.

"Wales, you are in no condition to see her, and neither is she," Julian stepped forward, looking him in the eye with a hard look, his facial features firm.

"Besides, she's still unconscious and you're still recovering. You have to get some rest," Klaus exclaimed, backing up Julian.

"Rest is for the weak," Wales shot a glare each at the two, but is unable to faze them.

"You have to stay in bed. There's no point in straining yourself and hurting yourself further," Madoka looked at him dead in the eye. "Do you really think Sophie would want that? Seeing that you injured yourself even more for her?"

Wales silently sighed, stopping his resistance and just allowed his body to give up and relax. Feeling him surrender, Klaus loosened his grip before stepping back. Just then, the door opened, revealing a middle-aged, blonde man wearing a doctor's coat and carrying a clipboard. His metal name tag printed Dr. Waffles.

"Wales Locke I presume?" he exclaimed, looking at the aqua-eyed knight.

"That's me," Wales answered, laying back down and staring up at the white, blinding lights on the ceiling.

"Let's see…..you suffered some burns from the fire, but not too severely. All your bones are intact and you don't seem to have taken any damage to the head. However, you will be experiencing some minor coughing fits now and then. You inhaled a little too much smoke, but not a lot or enough to cause your lungs permanent damage," Dr. Waffles informed.

"When can I leave, Doctor?" Wales asked, turning his head to look at the blonde man.

"Well, we're gonna have to do some further examination to make sure there's absolutely nothing else wrong, but if everything's alright, then you'll be discharged in a few days. However, one of our nurses or one of your friends will have to take you outside to get some fresh air every day for an hour or so to help with the recovery of your lungs from the smoke you inhaled," the doctor walked over to the machine beside Wales' bed before turning it off and removing the thin tube from his arm. "Now would probably be a good time."

"Alright, Doctor. Thank you," Wales nodded gratefully at him as the blonde man headed for the door, having done what he needed to.

"My pleasure,"

"Wait, Doctor, do you know how our other friend is doing? Sophie Dawn?" Hikaru stopped him before he could step out the door.

"Ah, yes. She didn't suffer any major injuries, just a few small burns and cuts, and we're expecting her to wake sometime today so we can do a further examination. However, she inhaled a lot more smoke and could have a more severe side effect when she wakes up. We're just not exactly sure what it is at this moment," Dr. Waffles flipped through his clipboard, reading his notes to them.

"May we see her now?" Madoka looked at him, hopefully.

"Of course. She's in Room 34, just down the hall," the doctor replied.

"Thank you!" Madoka gave him a thankful smile and let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course. Good day now," Dr. Waffles tipped his head slightly at them, bidding farewell, before leaving the room.

As soon as the door shut behind the doctor, Wales swung his legs out of bed again, attempting to stand up before walking shakily to the door.

"Wales! Where are you going?" Klaus yelled at him as he passed.

"To see Sophie," Wales forced out as his legs gave way, only for Hikaru and Julian to grab his arms to steady him just in time.

They all gave each other a look, knowing he wasn't gonna give up and it would be useless trying to change his mind. Pulling him up to his feet, Julian and Hikaru helped regain his balance and lose his shakiness. Once he was back into the stride of walking, they released him.

"Alright, Wales, but we're coming with you," Hikaru informed as the aqua-eyed male just nodded.

They all left the room, heading for Room 34. The corridor of the hospital was quite simple, but was the same blinding white as the rooms. Pretty soon, they turned and opened the door to the second-to-last room in the hallway: Sophie's. They saw the limp, pale body lying in the bed, her arm hooked up to a few machines beside her as one beeped with a steady rhythm. Wales pulled up a chair beside his girlfriend, reaching forward to caress her cheek gently. Everyone else stood there in silence, watching them. Madoka fought back tears at the sight of one of her best friends in this condition and resisted the urge to run forward, grab her shoulders, and shake her awake.

Half an hour passed in silence as Wales continued to stroke Sophie's cheek softly, until he saw a twitch. His eyes widened as Sophie's emerald green eyes slowly fluttered open and she turned her head to look at all of them.

"Sophie?" Wales breathed out softly as everyone else gasped and some started tearing up a bit in relief, namely Hikaru and Madoka.

"W-...Who are you?"

* * *

**SS13: I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time, peace out!**

**P.S. Has anyone else notice the sudden increase in SYOC stories? What do you guys think of the increase in these stories?**


End file.
